Carta de confesión Por: Sasuke Uchiha
by Safamantica
Summary: Para: Hinata Hyuga...Eras mi Senpai y no tenía idea y sin pensarlo te grité/ Vaya primera impresión no podía ser peor. A partir de ese día te empecé a notar/Me incomoda cuanta ternura tu me das/ Ese día entendí que que me enamoré de ti... (One-shot: SasuHina romance caramelo *-*)


_Yo me enamoré de ti senpai_

 ** _._**

 _¿_ _Mi primera impresión de ti?_

Patética.

Nadie destacable, torpe, te veías muy cobarde y eso me irritó profundamente.

La primera vez que hable contigo estabas con el cuerpo tembloroso cargando un enorme tacho de basura demasiado pesado para tu pequeño cuerpo, no era tu deber, era el de otro estudiante el sacar aquel bote pero cuando te lo pidió tu no te pudiste negar, te quedaste ahí sola haciendo la limpieza del pasillo mientras él se retiraba riendo con unos amigos y yo no pude evitar pensar _"Que patética"_ , porque siquiera te veías molesta en que te utilizaran, cuando lo viste retirarse sonriendo feliz hiciste algo que simplemente no me espere.

Tú sonreíste a su espalda como si estuvieras feliz con tan sólo ver las sonrisas de los demás.

No pude evitar sorprenderme un poco por tu reacción, pero a la vez pensé que eso era " _una completa idiotez"._ ¿Qué clase de persona se pone feliz en esa clase de situaciones? y tan rápido como sonreíste te diste la vuelta y trataste de llevar lo que por decreto no era tu deber.

 _¿_ _Que pasó después?_

Por la ley de la gravedad una vez te tropezaste por cargar algo que era el doble de tu peso, te caíste.

 _Era obvio que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano._

Si no fuera porque me irritó el como aceptaste todo con tal facilidad sin ninguna protesta ni reclamo, creo que te hubiera dejado ahí tirada y no me habría importado, realmente no me importaba, pero me fue irritante el solo verte, y si no fuero por eso no me hubiera acercado a ti y no te hubiera gritado.

 **" - ¡** **Sólo con verte me irritas!** ¡ **Párate!"**

 _Siquiera tenía idea de que eras mi senpai._

Al momento que me notaste abriste los ojos como platos y me miraste sentada desde el suelo, tu cuerpo estaba tembloroso y me mirabas algo asustada. Pude notar que estabas lista para disculparte. ¿Porqué? La verdad no tenía idea, con tu naturaleza supongo que ibas a disculparte por irritarme, eso seguramente me habría molestado aun mas, pero eso no importó en aquel momento cuando al bajar la mirada notaste que tu larga falda se había desarreglado completamente.

 _Lo siento, no pude evitar seguir tu mirada._

La verdad es que tampoco me arrepiento. Pero...¿bragas de girasoles? ¿Quien a los 17 años usaba esa clase de ropa interior tan infantil?

 _Por dentro no pude evitar encontrar divertido ese hecho._

La arreglaste y me miraste alarmada y completamente sonrojada, los labios temblorosos y las manos aun en la falda, tus ojos parecían a punto de empezar a llorar de la vergüenza y yo podía leer perfectamente lo que pensabas a través de esos _hermosos ojos perlas ... "Que me trague la tierra"..._ Eso decían tus ojos.

 **" -** **¿** **Lo-lo vi-viste?"**

 **" - Como si me interesaran tus bragas de girasoles."**

Eso sólo empeoró la situación. Te sobrecalentaste. ¿Esperabas que mintiera? Jamas me importo como reaccionaba la gente a lo que yo decía, por lo que ser directo era muy característico de mi personalidad. Sólo pude chasquear la lengua cuando a los pocos segundos te desmayaste " _Patética"_ volví a pensar. En ese momento Naruto había llegado y se sorprendió al verte en el suelo, fue entonces que supe que ibas a la clase de Naruto.

 _Eras de tercero._

 **" -** **¿** **Ella es tu compañera? Siquiera lo parece...Tsk... No le hice nada dobe, fue ella quien se tropezó por cargar cosas pesadas, además ella fue la idiota que aceptó cargarlas. "**

 _Yo apenas estaba en mi primer año._

Obviamente Naruto me regañó y te adulo diciendo lo buena persona que eras, lo amable, gentil, y que no era motivo para irritarme, me encogí de hombros restando importancia a las cualidades de ángel que el rubio te atribuía.

 _Supongo que fue desde ese día que en verdad empecé a notarte, aunque para muchos parecías invisible, para mi era muy fácil destacarte en la multitud. Eras radiante...yo ansiaba poder sentir esa calidez que transmitias._

Después de eso te sonrojabas cada vez que me veías y te alejabas antes de que empezaras a sobre-calentarte y desmayarte. Te admito que me empezó a parecer divertido después de cierto tiempo.

 _Eras adorable cuando te sonrojabas._

Siempre estabas tratando de ayudar a Naruto y de esa forma fuimos obligados a vernos aun mas, hasta compartir almuerzo juntos. El rubio era un despistado que no sabía lo nerviosa que te ponía estar a mi lado no sólo por aquel incidente, sino por lo reacio, indiferente y directo que puedo llegar a ser con las palabras, aun así me sonreías y saludabas suavemente con esa _fascinante y cálida sonrisa,_ y traías en la caja de almuerzo no sólo algo para Naruto sino también mi favoritos, _en verdad cocinabas muy bien,_ aun cuando estabas incomoda tratabas de llevarte bien conmigo y no te ibas porque no querías que Naruto se preocupara, ademas querías aprovechar estar al lado de ese idiota despistado.

 _Estabas enamorada de él._

Al principio me pareció interesante ver el como él no parecía darse cuenta, y al mismo tiempo me cabreaba que fueras tan cobarde de decir lo que sentías y cada vez que Naruto te pedía ayuda con algo referente a Sakura tú lo ayudabas aunque eso te doliera.

 _A él le gustaba otra. Tú decías que mientras él fuera feliz tú también lo serías, pero luego me confesaste que...Eso era sólo una mentira, no eras tan buena persona como Naruto creía._

Sakura era una senpai, que al igual que muchas de las chicas del instituto no me dejaba en paz, Naruto se molestó cuando entre a la preparatoria y atraje toda la atención de las chicas.

 _Todas menos de una. Tú._

Aunque le molestó que Sakura se enamorara de mi, él sabía que yo no la correspondía, lo que lo dejaba tranquilo, eso me pareció _"Otra idiotez" ,_ pero tú eras igual a él ¿verdad? Lo ayudabas porque sabías que Sakura no lo correspondía y pensaste que un día él se daría cuenta de ti mientras lo ayudabas, que estando siempre a su lado un día el voltearía el rostro y de verdad te notaría, otra cosa que me irritó. Jamas hacías un movimiento, siempre esperando a que algo inesperado sucediera. Hasta que viniste a mi pedirme consejo, ¿en verdad creíste que yo era la mejor opción? ¿sólo porqué yo era su mejor amigo? Te sentiste avergonzada.

 **"- Mira, una chica de tercero pidiendo consejos a un chico de primero, me deja un poco apenada.** **"**

Pero aun después de decir eso me pediste mi opinión sobre el respondi sinceramente como siempre lo hacía.

 **"- Si vas a seguir tras él de esa forma tan patética date por vencida, jamas te miraría de otra forma si no tratarás de otra forma"**

 _Aunque la verdad en el fondo me hacía sentir mal en verlos juntos, cosa que prefería ignorar._

Ese día te regañe, te comparaste con Sakura y dijiste que jamás podrías competir con ella de cualquier forma, eso me irrito aun mas, jamas serías como Sakura, y era mejor que no lo fueras pero jamas fue bueno con palabras de aliento, yo no era Naruto después de todo, y otra vez te fui sincero, luego aun cuando claramente te insulte me sonreíste agradecida.

 _Tu sonrisa era maravillosa y cálida como siempre...  
_

 **" - Eres muy amable Sasuke-kun. Admiro tu sinceridad, si fuera a pedirle algo a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun sólo se enojarían con Naruto-kun por no darse cuenta, ellos me consienten demasiado, a veces es sorprendente lo maduro que eres aun siendo mas joven que nosotros."**

Hiciste que arqueará la ceja por oír el "amable", al mismo tiempo que trataba de ignorar el fuerte y resonante golpeteo en mi pecho, en aquel entonces ya me estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción de mi corazón cuando tú me sonreías y siempre me dignaba a ignorarlo, después de decir esas palabras me diste todo un pequeño discurso de las veces en que ayude a Naruto y las que te ayude, tu sonrisa había crecido cuando lo confesaste y ese hermoso rubor al cual generalmente regalabas Naruto, se había aposado de tus mejillas, y me la regalabas sólo a mi.

 _Me sentí afortunado de ser el único que pudiera verte en esos instantes. Al mismo que me sentí incomodo con lo que tu ternura me causaba, me dejaste embobado y eso hizo que me fuera sin decirte nada, no podía seguir mirándote._

Seguiste mi consejo, pero no exactamente de la forma que yo esperaba, la verdad es que tampoco pensé que seguirías el consejo, que siquiera fue un consejo, sólo te regañe, fuiste tú la que lo tomó como un consejo. Apareciste diferente al día siguiente, trataste de hacer algo para llamar su atención y que se fijará en ti de una forma que no fuera una simples amiga o hermana menor, que era la forma como te trataba.

 _Entendí ese día que cave mi propia tumba._

El tamaño de la falda que llevabas no era hasta las rodillas como siempre lo llevabas, tampoco era corto como la de las otras chicas, llevabas un poco de labial y no llevabas el holgado abrigo de siempre, tus curvas estaban casi perfectamente delineadas por tu uniforme, no estabas mas escondida, los chicos empezaron a notarte y no dejaban de seguirte con los ojos, eso hizo que quisiera asesinarlos con los ojos.

 _Estaba celoso._

Jamas había dicho que cambiaras como te veías, me agradaba como eras antes, para mi lucías bien... a quien engaño, estabas perfecta como eras, y era perfecto cuando sólo yo admiraba lo hermosa y tierna que te veías cuando te sonrojabas ( aunque me molestaba que siempre fuera por Naruto) cuando te ponías nerviosa y tu cuerpo temblaba ligeramente como si fueras un conejita, me gustaba cuando yo era el único que podía notarte, que fuera el único que supiera que tenías un cuerpo _hecho para pecar muy contradictorio a tu rostro de ángel,_ algo que siquiera Naruto imaginaba, cuando yo era el único que quería dejarte nerviosa, ahora tus compañeros de clases se creen en el derecho de hacerlo también.

 **"- Wow, te ves genial Hinata-chan, ¡** **dattebayo!"**

 _Me molestó su comentario._

 **" -** **¿** **Tú-tú crees Naruto-kun?"**

 _Me molestó lo feliz y apenada que te veías por su comentario._

 **"- Sí, felicidades Hyuga-senpai te ves como una ramera al igual que el resto de las chicas del instituto...Eres _patética..._ **¿ **quieres mostrarle tu trasero ahora también? Llamarás mas su atención de esa forma... ."**

 _Realmente no había querido decir eso, me cabrearía que hicieras tal cosa._

 ** _Slap._**

 _No había esperado que me golpearas la cara. Estoy de acuerdo en que me lo merecí._

Te fuiste de ese lugar con lágrimas en los ojos y se notaba lo herida que estabas por lo que dije, el poco de auto-confianza que obtuviste esa mañana al mirarte al espejo, la sonrisa que tenías al recibir los halagos y no sentirte mas acomplejada contigo misma, yo te lo acababa de destruir. Naruto me golpeó por eso.

 **"- Eres un niño bastardo, tienes mucho que madurar** **¿** **sabes? Le hiere que seas tú quien diga esas cosas porque empezó a verte como un verdadero amigo 'ttebayo"**

Nunca creí llegar un día a oír del infantil de Naruto, que yo era el niño, jamas tuvimos problemas con mi diferencia de edad, nos tratabamos de igual a igual, yo hasta era mas maduro que él aunque fuera años mas joven, él siempre quería que lo llamará senpai, obviamente jamas lo hice. Pero ese día no pude mas que darle la razón por mi actuar, **sólo internamente**.

 ** _"-_ Jamas le pedí que me viera como una amigo, jamas le dije que lo eramos."**

 _No quería ser un amigo. Te odie en ese momento, odie mas que nada tu excesiva amabilidad, tus sinceras acciones de caridad, odie tu forma de sonreír, odie tu forma de sonrojarte, odie todo porque ..._ _acababa de darme cuenta estúpidamente que me había enamorado ti por todo lo que eras._

Quizás fue injusto de mi parte recibir tus sonrisas y cuidados cuando nos conocimos y nos habíamos llevado de forma tan penosa, por mi culpa obviamente, pero no era que lo hubieras hecho al principio pensando en mi, tú misma me lo admitiste, querías llevarte bien conmigo porque a Naruto le agradaría, dijiste que era egoísta de tu parte y solías decirme que en verdad no eras una buena persona, y te admiré internamente por lo sincera que eras,nunca trataste de engañarme diciendo que lo hacías porque era tu naturaleza, jamas buscaste en verdad llamar _mi_ atención, pero sin quererlo _lo lograste,_ después de todo yo no era diferente, siempre decía la verdad y jamas dije que era buena persona pero al contrario de ti yo realmente no lo era, mas bien sigo sin serlo. Porque espero sinceramente que el perdedor siga sin corresponderte y de verdad quiero que Sakura lo corresponda.

 _Ojalá que nadie mas te quiera._ _¿_ _Es cruel querer verte a ti sin amor de otra persona que no fuera yo?_

Me empezaste a saludar mas distante, siquiera me veías a la cara y te alejabas, aunque si me seguías mostrando esa sonrisa, pero se veía algo herida, _eso me hirió por dentro también_. No volviste a usar tu antiguo uniforme holgado, pensé que lo harías después de lo que te dije, pero al parecer no te dejaste intimidar tanto como creí.

 _Aun que me gusto que no te intimidaras, y me sentí algo orgulloso por ti, no me agrado para nada seguir viendo como te comían con los ojos._

Pero no es como si pudiera culparlos, la forma en que balanceabas tus caderas, la forma que se podía ver detalladamente como tus pechos rebotaban con tu caminar porque no tenías esa enorme chamarra, la forma en que te movías...

 _Estaba excitado. No era ninguna novedad cuando se trataba de tu cuerpo._

Era hipnótico, y me entraban ganas de arrancarte la ropa, apretar fuertemente esos enormes senos, oírte gemir mientras muerdo tus pezones, cubrir tus labios, que tantas veces parecían rogarme a que los muerda, los bese, los acaricie, así como cada parte de tu cuerpo lo hacía, explorar cada rincón de tu ser con mis manos y hacerte estremecer hasta el local mas recóndito de tu anatomía.

 _No creo que eso son cosas que se deben decir en una carta de confesión, pero es una **confesión** después de todo, aunque me imagino que si lees lo que acabo de escribir no podrías seguir leyendo porque te desmayaste entonces lo borraré, aunque sabes que no puedo evitar ser muy directo, mas cuando se trata de ti._

Puede que al final esto nos distancie más...

Aún así te lo diré.

 _¿_ _Me darías una oportunidad?_

* * *

El moreno leyó la carta en su mano.

Quiso otra vez rasgar ese papel como lo había hecho con los otros 20 intentos de carta de declaración.

 _¿_ Porqué hacía una carta? Él que era tan directo y no era ni un cobarde.

Simplemente porque era un completo idiota a la hora que las palabras salían de su boca, mas bien de su mente, aun en esa simple carta ya la había llamado patética mas de 3 veces, es sólo que no podía evitar, las palabras bonitas no eran lo suyo, esa clase de cosas eran mas la naturaleza de Naruto. Ademas, su senpai no se acercaba a él desde hace casi una semana, ella estaba molesta, pero eso no evitaba que ella fuera cortes y lo saludará pero de tan lejos que le era casi imposible hablarle ya que ella se alejaba.

El Uchiha suspiró. Se sentía tan idiota al escribir una carta. No era una chica ¡por Dios!.

Pero la verdad era que de cierta forma temía verla directamente a la cara, no quería ver sus ojos de compasión caso llegará a rechazarlo, porque él sabía muy bien que ella no lo veía de esa forma, a veces sabía que siquiera lo veía como un hombre, no que lo viera como una mujer tampoco, es sólo que o confiaba demasiado en él o era porque era mas joven que ella que no se daba cuanta de que él podría atacarla a cualquier momento, como cuando en varias ocasiones por mero accidente sus pechos se pegaron al cuerpo del Uchiha y éste se excitó y le entraron ganas de devorarla pero ella siquiera se daba cuenta de eso, tampoco le parecía importar quedarse solos cuando Naruto iba a comprar algo en el almuerzo, con el tiempo ella no se sentía tan nerviosa a su lado y lo trataba como _un maldito hermano menor._

 _¿_ Qué acaso no se ponía nerviosa al estar sola con un hombre? ¡No! Porque para ella, él aun no era un hombre, era un kohai, _su maldito kohai y sólo así lo veía._

Aun así, con esa sensación de sentirse completamente estúpido por primera vez en su vida, él fue hasta los casilleros para dejar la carta.

Una carta simples y sin adornos, sólo sus mas sinceras palabras.

Pero había elegido un mal momento para hacer eso.

En la puerta de entrada estaban Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura se había confesado a Naruto.

Oír tal declaración lo dejó impactado, siempre pensó que sería Naruto quien se confesara.

Pero algo mas importante llamó su atención, _ella siempre se destacaba aunque para otros podría ser invisible._

La peliazul lo notó. Abrió los ojos como platos y Sasuke escondió su carta, pudo notar que ella acababa de llorar.

\- Tenias razón, es patético cada intento que hago para que me noté _¿_ verdad? - dijo mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas que otra vez volvían a caer - Aun así, jamas me pude declarar y ahora supongo que fui definitivamente rechazada... _sin poder hacerlo..._ \- ella reía algo amarga y irónica entre las lágrimas - Lo-lo siento mostrarte este lado de mi... aunque no es como si no lo conocieras _¿_ no es así? - dijo ya que no era la primera vez que la veía llorar - Que vergonzoso que siempre me veas en estas situaciones - dijo apenada de que un chico de primero siempre fuera el que le decía, aunque siempre a su manera, cosas que le aliviaban el herido corazón.

 _~ Odiaba cuando lloraba por el idiota. Pero en el fondo me ponía feliz que Naruto no la correspondiera, es egoísta pero no se puede evitar ~_

Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando él agarró sus manos y detuvo sus movimientos torpes, ella no notó la carta en sus manos porque estaba muy sorprendida viendo el pequeño rubor que el moreno tenía junto a una mirada determinada.

\- ¡Me gustas Hinata!

Hinata contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y se sonrojó completamente, luego su rubor disminuyó y empezó a reír apenada, casi se lo creía.

\- No hace falta que me consueles, estoy bien - dijo sonriendo. Aunque le había dicho a Sasuke que no se alegraría de que Sakura correspondiera a Naruto, la verdad era que sí sería feliz si él fuera feliz, pero le dolería, le dolería mucho.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca para contestar pero la voz de Naruto los detuvo.

\- _¿_ Ara? _¿_ Teme estás ahí? ¡Oh! Hinata-chan tú también - dijo mientras se acercaba con Sakura.

Sasuke se alejó de Hinata de inmediato y puso la carta en el bolsillo.

Los dos morenos notaron las manos entrelazadas de la nueva pareja. Sasuke miró de reojo a la Hyuga que miraba fijamente esas manos, en sus ojos perlas se notaba el dolor de ver tal cosa.

\- Estás bien Hinata-chan parece que estabas llorando.. _¿_ Teme la hiciste llorar otra vez? - preguntó irritado el despistado rubio, Sakura miró algo apenada a Hinata, ella sabía del enamoramiento de la peliazul, fue cuando Naruto empezó a notar mas a la Hyuga que se dio cuenta de lo celosa que eso la ponía, ella se había enamorado y se dio cuenta irónicamente por la peliazul que ahora estaba frente a ellos - Jamas aprenderás a tratar a las chicas ¡dattebayo! - declaró el rubio que iba a acercarse a la Hyuga a fin de consolarla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tomó a la muñeca de la morena poniéndola tras él.

\- Es un asunto entre ella y yo perdedor, ¡no te metas! - dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto frunció el ceño pensando que estaba otra vez tratando mal a la chica. Sakura iba a detenerlo pero no fue necesario.

\- Sólo tenemos asuntos que tratar, espero no te molestes que sea pri-privado - dijo la Hyuga usando al menor como un escudo, no quería ver a Naruto en su desbordante felicidad por ahora, al menos no por ahora.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y Naruto la vio algo sorprendido.

\- ¡Ya la oíste! - gruñó el moreno, estaba irritado, que se fuera de una vez o le partiría la cara a su amigo y lo haría con mucho gusto.

\- Vamos Naruto, es un asunto de ellos - dijo la pelirosa, que sabía que sólo no querían tenerlos cerca, el aura asesina de Sasuke los delataba.

Naruto vaciló un segundo aun preocupado.

\- E-Estaré bien Naruto-kun - dijo con una falsa sonrisa y desesperada por que se fuera, sus lágrimas amenazaban con empezar.

El rubio miró en tono de advertencia una ultima vez al Uchiha que sólo se encogió de hombros y lo fulminó para que se fuera de una vez.

Los dos morenos miraron a los dos tortolitos irse.

Hinata salió algo apenada de tras de Sasuke. Hizo una reverencia.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun, realmente no quería hablar con él ahora - confesó la peliazul - Muchas Gracias por ayudarme otra vez - dijo avergonzada de que su kohai la viera tantas veces en esa clase de situaciones, supuestamente ella debería pasar el ejemplo para los de primer año.

 _~ Que patética debo verme otra vez ~ fue lo que pensó._

\- No lo hice porque estaba preocupado por como te sentirías en verlo ahora - confesó el Uchiha y Hinata alzó la cabeza algo sorprendida, su tono era mas suave de lo que normalmente era - No estaba haciendo que te sintieras mejor - dijo y la puso contra los casilleros.

Hinata jadeó y abrió los ojos como platos, mas aun cuando lo sintió poner la mano en su pierna un poco abajo de su falda y la otra tras su espalda rodeando completamente su cintura.

\- Sasuke-kun _¿_ qué...- ella lo miró sorprendida y completamente sonrojada mientras su corazón latía como loco por la cercanía del kohai.

\- Sabes que yo jamas miento... - ella lo sabía muy bien, Sasuke era muy borde, sincero y crudo con las palabras - En verdad _me gustas -_ dijo apretando mas el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Hinata abrió y cerró la boca varias veces - Ni siquiera intentes rechazarme...De cualquier forma haré que te enamores de mi _senpai -_ dijo de forma burlona haciendo que ella se sonrojará aun mas, las manos que la sostenían la estaba haciendo estremecer y no dudaba ni un poco de esos ojos ónix que miraban directamente sus ojos perlas, no había ni una mentira en esos ojos negros y esos hizo que su corazón latiera descompasado.

Sasuke siempre decía la verdad.

Está vez no había sido diferente ya que ...

 ** _Meses después ella terminó enamorada._**

* * *

 _Años mas tarde._

Hinata parpadeó.

Luego...

 _Se sonrojó._

 _Su corazón latió como tambor en una fiesta._

 _Se emocionó._

 _Sus labios no se decidían si temblaban o se alzaban en una enorme sonrisa idiota._

Sasuke la vio de lejos mientras entraba a la sala, el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente. Se acercó a ella preocupado.

\- Oe Hinata _¿_ qué te...- se detuvo cuando vio que ella lloraba, se preocupó mas pero no por mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenía en manos - Hinata eso es...- fue interrumpido.

\- _¿_ Porqué nunca me lo entregaste? - exigió saber mientras se volteaba y lo miraba con esos enormes ojos perlas, como si lo acusará del peor delito.

 _¡_ _Dios! Siempre tan tierna._

- _¿_ Qué importa? Me declaré, o _¿_ no?... Dame eso, iba a tirarlo de cualquier forma - gruñó con un imperceptible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Ella se alejó mientras apretaba la carta en sus manos como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

\- ¡No! ¡Es mio! - dijo con un puchero.

Sasuke parpadeó.

 _Peligrosamente tierna._

\- No te lo dí, dame eso que lo voy a tirar - dijo tratando de agarrar la carta que debió haber tirado hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

Ella corrió y saltó por sobre el sofá, Sasuke aun se sorprendía por lo ágil que podía ser su recién esposa.

 _Mi esposa._

\- ¡Aquí tiene mi nombre! Entonces es mío - declaró la Hyuga con pequeñas lágrimas de pura emoción acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un puchero de niña rebelde.

\- Hinata dámelo - dijo saltando por sobre el sofá, ella trató de huir pero él saltó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, la carta voló lejos.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos se olvidaron de la carta. Sasuke la besó y llevó su mano siempre traviesa al por bajo la camisa de la peliazul, aun después de años se estremecía con su toque.

\- Sasuke, a-aquí no... aun no terminamos de arreglar las cosas en la casa - murmuró algo jadeante mientras él bajaba la boca para marcar su cuello, le encantaba marcar esa nívea piel.

\- Qué importa, ya es nuestra de cualquier forma - dijo ya que todas las cajas de sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas por la casa aun sin ordenar. Acababan de de mudarse hace un par de horas.

 _Nuestra._

Él llevó la otra mano por dentro de su ropa interior.

\- Hmm... _Me encanta cuando estás así de excitada -_ ronroneó a centímetros de su rostro ruborizado cuando acarició a su mojada intimidad de forma lenta y tortuosa.

\- Tú culpa - excusó la peliazul tiernamente con ese maravilloso rubor y esos ojos lunas ofuscados.

 _Siempre tan hermosa._

Él sonrió de lado.

La penetró con los dedos y en esa sala _la enloqueció tanto que hasta los vecinos oyeron los incontables y descontrolados gemidos porque no pudieron evitar mas tarde terminar los dos desnudos y jadeando mientras hacían el amor de forma apasionada._

 _._

 _._

 _Y tú te enamoraste de mi senpai_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
